


dulce periculum

by bobadeluxe



Series: Better the devil you know [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal with a Devil, First Kiss, First Meetings, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Midas sells his soul to the devil.
Relationships: Midas (Fortnite)/Dominion (Fortnite)
Series: Better the devil you know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754572
Kudos: 37





	dulce periculum

The devil he knows —but not the one he expected— is waiting for him at the crossroad. Handsome, horned, magisterial, with scars littered across his broad shoulders. Chains still dangle from his wrists, draping over the patches of skin where crimson turns onyx. The typical burn marks of a formerly imprisoned demon, having only been released into the world mere seconds ago by a mortal's will, and his greed.

"I was expecting Malice," Midas says as he approaches the demon with perhaps more courage than it is wise.

"Aw, not little ol' me? I'm hurt," Dominion feigns upset, with one hand clutching the invisible pearls around his neck, and eyebrows knitted tight. "Sister dearest is.. occupied. You are dealing with me instead."

"That is not part of the agreement – "

Midas does not get to finish his sentence. In a flash, faster than his eyes could blink, Dominion stands in front of him amidst an all-consuming, sulphuric cloud of smoke. Flames linger at his heels, scorching the grass and melting the asphalt beneath. When Dominion leans into him, there is less than an inch of space between them. Dominion could hear the quickened beats of his pulse and his barely controlled breathing. He is smiling, but his eyes… If looks could kill, Midas would already be six feet underground.

"There's no agreement, human _._ " His voice echoes. "No contract was signed. You've lured us here with naught but empty promises. We've held up our end of the deal, have you?"

Midas is able to feel each word on his lips, more distinct that he seems to hear them.

"Will you?"

If this was Malice, he might actually feel something more than irritation. He had seen what she is capable of. As with her twin brother, he almost couldn't suppress his eye roll.

"I am here, am I not?" Midas gestures around him. "Alone without back ups."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"It will." That much, Midas can guarantee. If someone else was here, Dominion would've already detected their presence. Unless his power is far inferior to his sister, which Midas hopes isn't the case.

Dominion's smile widens into a predator grin. Moonlight glistens off of his sharp canines. He reaches up to cup Midas' cheeks between his palms, but Midas pushes him away at the last second. Dominion rubs at his wrist as if Midas just struck him, but he looks more amused than he is offended. When he smiles, the gleam in his eyes turn their blood red shade into sickly sweet candied apple. He must like what he sees, then. Midas isn't sure if he should be flattered or terrified.

"Let me see him first," Midas sighs.

"Ask and you shall recieve," Dominion singsongs in reply. He snaps his fingers, igniting his claws with flames. An illuminating, golden sigil soon appears once the fire burns out. Floating above his palm in a display of intricate symbols and ancient letters Midas could not comprehend. _"Though I have no clue why you would want such a thing.."_

At the middle of the crossroad, a mirrored sigil appears on the ground. Hellfire burning so bright Midas could scarcely look at it. The street is being carved away inch by inch by a demonic force, until the large magic circle becomes a permanent part of it. A summoning circle, to be specific. Midas had seen it before when Malice proved to him that she could find the one he seeks.

Oro.

After the extravagance that is the demonic summoning ritual, Oro's arrival is anticlimatic to say the very least. After all, no matter who he was, and what little significance he held in the past, now he is only a skeleton. Soot-tainted, dirt-caked, diminished bones rotting away with the cruel passage of time. He is less, and then less so, with each second passes. His skull is broken —heavy is the head that wears the crown— webbing of cracks spread from the scar over his eye. 

(In what could be called a subconscious, sympathetic reaction, Midas traces a finger over the scar across his own eyelid.) 

His ribcage has turned completely brown from soil, decay, and long-dried bodily fluids. From the look of it, the rest of him isn't far behind. His being is of the same shade as the leather armor, gauntlet, boots, and the now rusted jewelry his followers buried him in. It's a powerful image. The lost king immortalized inside his suit of armor.

"There, happy?" Dominion snaps his finger a second time.

Without magic suspending him, Oro falls prey to the gravitational pull of the earth. With a deafening _clank!_ , he breaks apart in more pieces than one could count. His crown slips from his skull, and rolls to a stop at Midas’ feet.

Midas bends down to pick it up, careful not to cut his hand on the rusted edges. With soil still clinging to it, the crown is a lot heavier than Midas thinks it’s supposed to be. The embedded pieces of ruby have long since lost their shine, they look as flat as a stone. There are paper crowns and plastic tiaras more impressive than this historical artifact. 

“Very happy,” Midas caresses the jewels.

Dominion crinkles his nose. “Should I even ask?” 

“I suggest that you don’t,” Midas cuts to the chase. “Very well, since you have delivered on our promise, I shall agree to your.. contract. And it has to be you?”

“Yep.” Dominion approaches him. Slower, this time, and without Midas pushing away. “Mal doesn’t like getting tied down, so to speak. At least not with a mortal, but I happen to enjoy it.” 

Oh well. “Send Malice my regard.” 

“Heh, yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Dominion gently nudges his chin up. “Close your eyes, _carissime_.”

Midas frowns, “Do we have to kiss?”

Dominion shrugs. “How else would we seal our contract?” 

“With papers?” Dominion just gives him a blank look. “Fine. Just get it over it.”

He closes his eyes.

Dominion’s claws-tipped fingers are hot against his skin, and his breathing, _his kiss,_ burn even hotter. Sharp canines nibble at Midas’ lower lip, so he parts them, granting access to Dominion’s forked tongue. For something as ill-advised as selling your soul to a demon, it doesn’t feel half as awful as Midas expected it to be. It’s incredible, all hot and hungry, intoxicating in the way all things bad and wrong often are. Dominion is consuming his soul in more ways than one. It isn’t long until Midas starts kissing back, eager to give Dominion what he wants. What is a soul, anyway? Overrated. Intangible. Subjective. Midas would never place his pride on something of so little value. 

When they part away from each other, Midas is flushed and breathless. He feels lighter, though he isn’t sure if that has anything to do with his soul. Dominion is licking his lips at the ghost of Midas’ kiss, lingering still. Midas has expected Malice but… her twin brother isn’t half bad either. He’s quite a looker, isn’t he? And a damn good kisser.

“Pleasure doing business with you, deliciae,” Dominion says with a wink. “Don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

He disappears into smoke afterwards, leaving Midas at the crossroad with his prize, and a flush of arousal. Ah. Well. Seems like he has more than one business to take care of later...

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna ship Domidas too, since it seems to be popular with artists, but I didn't know how to fit them together so I made up some bullshit backstory for them..... that's it. That's the fic. Hope you enjoyed it tho lmaoo.
> 
> I love thinking of Malice and Dominion as twins, with Malice being the older (and more competent) one.


End file.
